Currently, a base station in a wireless network is already extremely crowded with antennas and devices of various frequency bands and standards. If a new system, for example, a Long Term Evolution (LTE) base station, needs to be deployed, no free space is available for an antenna, and no free space is available in some equipment rooms, either. An active antenna system (AAS) can not only ensure that a service of an existing network remains unchanged, but also provide a service based on a new frequency band or a new system. The AAS integrates a radio remote unit (RRU) and an antenna, and has advantages such as a reduced device footprint, a reduced device installation time, and a remotely adjustable antenna downtilt, azimuth, and beamwidth.
An existing AAS antenna splitting technology cannot adapt to a dynamic change of a network, and cannot effectively increase a system capacity.